


Quiet Christmas Eve

by arrafrost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and John Smith (Tentoo) spending a quiet Christmas Eve at home as they contemplate how Christmas Eve was never this quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling son, Ashley. It’s the first time I’ve written these characters… first time I’ve written anything Doctor Who… so forgive me if it’s terrible but I tried!

“John! I’m home!” She bustled in through the door, shopping bags in hand. The stores had been wild but they usually are with last minute Christmas Eve shoppers. It was unfortunate that she had to be one of them this year but when your boyfriend accidentally blows some of the gifts up… it’s to be expected.

“Rose! You’ll never believe what I’ve done!” John’s voice called from the living room and Rose sighed, rolling her eyes as she contemplated whether she’d be amused or forced to go back out to the store.

“One moment, John.” She set the bags down as she turned around to close the door. The snow was falling lightly… actual snow this time. With one last glance, she closed the door and headed into the living room.

There, in the middle of the living room was John, standing as proud as he could be in the pajamas that Rose had gotten him for Christmas. The little pest had opened that gift two days earlier. They were Santa styled pajama, red silk with white cotton. He had a hat on to match. In the past two days, John had refused to take the pajamas off, claiming they were the comfiest thing he’d ever worn and he’d never put his suit back on. It was a bittersweet victory.

He gestured excitedly when Rose walked in, pulling her up to her side and clinging tightly. Rose’s eyes fixed on the Christmas tree that was now decorated… rather oddly. The lights were on there, circling around the tree in more of a zigzag pattern if anything. Little ornaments were stationed in the most random of places, no order only chaos to the design… and Rose hadn’t seen a more perfect tree.

“It’s beautiful, John.” She smiled up at him, kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Just you wait! I didn’t spend all day on this for nothing! It gets better!” He grinned widely, that part of him that was more human shining through, the part that she was still getting used to but loved all the same.

He brought up a controller from inside his pocket and flipped a switch. All the ornaments, that hadn’t originally been intended to light up, were now flashing in a sequence of red, white and green while they spun slowly on the tree. The star was beaming brightly, the lights were twinkling and following the zigzag pattern as they rotated around the tree. Beneath the tree a small train that Rose had failed to notice was buzzing around.

Rose couldn’t contain her laughter. It was just like… him… to create this tree. “It’s absolutely fantastic, John. It’ll be an amazing Christmas.”

“You bet it will!” John danced away to fix a lighting system on the tree and Rose ventured to the window. She stared out at the snow, at the real snow that was blanketing the street in front of their apartment. It was already late in the evening…

“What’s the matter?” John’s voice was much closer and she turned to see him standing directly behind her. She shook her head and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Rose…”

A sad smile graced her lips as she gazed up into his eyes… those beautiful eyes with a spark of human in them. “I was only thinking…”

Her sadness was reflected in those eyes as realization dawned over him. “Oh…” He made to pull away but Rose grabbed his hands, keeping his arms firmly around her.

“No… not like that, John.” She gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded, not entirely convinced, before she turned to watch the flakes of snow flutter down. “Only… it’s Christmas Eve and nothing’s happening. No aliens from the sky. No dangers or threats to humanity. The Doctor isn’t here to save the day because it doesn’t need saving.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” John answered, voice unsure as the question rolled off his tongue of its own accord.

Rose relaxed into John’s hold, letting herself sink back into him as he kissed the side of her forehead. “I suppose it is…”

It was different. It had taken a lot of time and crying to accept this, to accept John, but she knew that even though she often paused in the middle of the street when she thought she heard the telltale sound of the TARDIS; she knew that they were happy. She knew that she was happy. She only hoped that somewhere out there… the Doctor was happy too.


End file.
